Ex Report The Silent Hill Incident
by Dr.Evil
Summary: When eight members of Squad 7 are sent to investigate an abandoned town called Silent Hill, what they will discover will be far worse than anything the war has shown them so far... Will probably be rated M later on...


**Ex Report-The Silent Hill Incident**

On Wednesday, October 17th 1935, eight members of the Gallian Militia's Squad 7 were sent to investigate a small remote town in southwest Gallia called Silent Hill for the purpose of determining whether or not reports of disturbing activities occurring there were true. The reports contained herein are considered classified and as such any information is considered sealed and shall not be made public unless otherwise specified.

__

Behind the wheel of a Gallian APC transport, Welkin Gunther seemed rather out of place. He had become accustomed to the cramped insides of the Edelweiss, he tank he inherited from his father. But it was the actual driving that was most unfamiliar to him as he had grown accustomed to his late Darcsen sister, Isara for that task, and more recently Kreis Czerny when she was killed during the Battle of Marberry Beach. Isara... He missed her terribly as did most of Squad 7, for she had become such an important presence to them. So it came as a complete surprise to everyone that no sooner had she been laid to rest that Squad 7 was assigned to investigate some backwater town in a remote part of Gallia. And the long endless road that was bordering a ravine that he was now on didn't help his mood either.

"Seriously, why does it have to be **us**?" sighed Corporal Brigitte "Rosie" Stark as she sat in the rear of the transport. "I don't get why the Captain made our squad do this stupid investigation."

"It wasn't her call and you know it Rosie," replied Sergeant Largo Potter. "That pompous ass of a general made her send us. He could easily have let us have Bruhl but you know how he is."

"It's just not right," fumed Private 1st Class Edy Nelson. "We barely had a day to mourn her and we have to go investigate ghost stories while Damon and the regular Army can hog even more glory. I really hate that man!"

"Now, now let's all calm down," said Corporal Catherine O'Hara. "At least the mission won't be dangerous. Why don't you go over the details again Alicia?"

"Sure," nodded Sergeant Alicia Melchiott as she opened a folder. "The mission briefing states that we are to investigate the town of Silent Hill. Reports of strange noises and of a siren going off periodically are the main priorities of the investigation."

"Wow that's vague," said Corporal Juno Coren as she adjusted her glasses. "What did we do to piss off General Damon so much that he had us sent out here?"

"Our jobs maybe?" offered Private Dallas Wyatt, seated between Edy and Alicia. "We probably won so many battles that it was making him look stupid. Which he is."

"Yeah but is that really a reason to send eight of us out to the middle of nowhere?" asked Largo. "I mean isn't Silent Hill supposed to be abandoned for, what, ten years now?"

"So they say," answered Rosie. "I don't buy into any of this ghostly mystery bullshit anyway. Sooner we get there, the sooner we get back I say."

Dallas allowed herself to chuckle at the statement. "It's a good thing Welkin didn't have Aika come, I bet she'd be shaking in fear with all this ghost talk."

"Is she really afraid of ghosts?" asked Edy as she twirled her left pigtail. "I mean it's not like she's afraid of the dark or anything."

"You obviously don't knew her well enough then," giggled Dallas, her tone full of innuendo. "Cuz I do."

"Er..Switching gears," said Catherine as she turned toward the front of the APC, "Hey, Welkin. How long until we get there?"

"Maybe half an hour," answered Welkin. Truth be told he wasn't too sure; the sudden fog he had driven into was making it damn near impossible to see anything. He squinted his eyes in an effort to see any further but in the end it made no difference. Then in an instant a figure appeared in the middle of the road. _It couldn't be...Isara_?! Instinctively he jerked the wheel hard to the right in an effort to swerve away from whoever it was in the road, causing the APC to spin off of the roadway and crash into the ravine below.

__

"-dy! Edy, please wake up!"

Edy groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her aching head. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she looked around, noticing she was no longer in the APC and that the APC was wrecked a few yards away.

"Apparently Welkin should stick to shooting a tank cannon instead of driving," said Dallas as she unpacked a bottle of Ragnaid. "He drove off the road and crashed our ride down here. Oh, but don't worry, everyone's okay!"

Looking around, Edy noticed that it was only her and Dallas in the area. "Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"Um, they went ahead to scout the area," replied Dallas as she activated the Ragnaid bottle. "Apparently this Silent Hill place is just a short ways through the woods from here."

Edy took a deep breath as the effects of the Ragnaid took hold of her body. Instantly the soreness that she had been feeling disappeared and she felt well enough to stand up.

"So...what now?" asked Edy as she dusted off the skirt of her uniform. "Are we supposed to join up with them?"

"That's what Welkin said," answered Dallas. "If you're well enough to walk that is."

"I'll manage," said Edy as she looked around. "But what's up with all this fog? Can't even see the sun it's so thick."

"Yeah it's weird," agreed Dallas. "And creepy. Anyway, let's go catch up with the others."

Edy nodded and the two entered the nearby woods and headed toward Silent Hill.

_

The other six members from Squad 7 had been inside the abandoned town of Silent Hill for all of six minutes and a feeling of uneasiness had already fallen over the group.

"I can see why this place was abandoned," said Alicia as she looked around the eerily quiet landscape. "If it was always this foggy I wouldn't want to live here either."

"It kinda looks like Bruhl but a more upper class version," noted Welkin. The houses were indeed similar to those of his hometown as were the roads.

"But still, something seems kinda...wrong with this place don't you think?" asked Rosie as she looked up at the sky. "And why is it snowing? It's not even cold out here."

Juno looked up and watched as a 'snowflake' landed on her left glasses lens. When she attempted to wipe it off it left a thick black smear in its place. "It's not snow...It's ash."

"The hell?" Largo caught a few of the flakes and crushed them in his glove. Sure enough it was ash. "The more I think about this place, the less I like it here."

Catherine looked around and noticed several odd things. "If this place was abandoned so long ago...Why'd everyone leave their cars here?"

The group looked around and saw several cars and trucks parked in front of various buildings.

"Who knows?" sighed Rosie. "This whole mission's gone weird if you ask me. Say Alicia, didn't you get a map of this place with our orders?"

Alicia checked the folder she was holding and shook her head. "Looks like we're on our own in that department."

"Perfect," sighed Juno. "So we're stuck here in a place that we have no idea about and no way to get our bearings."

Welkin sat on a nearby curb and began to assess the situation. _Juno's right. We need to search the area and investigate the town as well. We also need to wait for Edy and Dallas...I wonder if Edy has recovered yet..._

His self-inquiry was answered a few minutes later when the pair in question ran up to the group.

"Whew finally caught up with you guys," panted Dallas. "The trip through the woods took longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah no kidding," agreed Edy. Looking around, she finally was able to take in the limited sights of Silent Hill for the first time. "But...I think this place is way creepier than the woods we were just in...Is this really Silent Hill?"

Rosie walked over to a large wooden sign that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill' and pointed at it. "That's what the sign says kiddo."

"So what now Boss?" asked Largo. "We ain't getting much done standin around here."

Welkin stood up and nodded. "You're right. Let's separate into groups of two and investigate this place. Largo, you and Catherine go check the area north of here. Edy and Dallas will go east, Rosie and Juno check out the southern area. Alicia and I will take a look in the west."

"So what is it we are looking for?" asked Catherine as she brushed some hair away from her face.

"Well since the radio in the APC is busted, we need to look for one here," said Welkin.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have crashed in the first place..." trailed Dallas.

"Not now Dallas," sighed Alicia.

"Okay, okay...I was just saying that's all."

"Anyway," continued Welkin, "Since we are here to investigate the town, take note of anything unusual so that it can be included in the report."

"You mean besides the fact there's ash snowing down on us?" asked Largo. "That's pretty unusual if you ask me."

"It'll be added to the report," said Alicia. "Anything else we should be on the lookout for Welkin?"

Welkin thought for a moment. _There was that strange figure in the road that looked like Isara...Better not mention it though, they'll think I've lost my mind._ "No, that's all for now."

The other seven members saluted Welkin and Squad 7 began their investigation of Silent Hill.

__

As Juno and Rosie began their search of Silent Hill they noticed that the further they traveled, the thicker the fog had become. It wasn't long before it was nearly impossible see more than a few feet in front of themselves, forcing the two to use the flashlights that were equipped with them.

"Seriously, what the hell is with this place?!" groaned Rosie as she kicked at some of the ash that had collected on the road. "I swear this stupid ash is gunna make my hair look like Edy's!"

Juno chuckled at the comment. "Don't let her hear you say that; otherwise she might dye her hair red just to spite you!"

The thought of Edy trying to imitate Rosie made the shocktrooper shiver a small bit. "God, anything but that..."

Suddenly the two stopped as their radio earpieces began to emit static. It was somewhat faint and after a few seconds passed, the static noise disappeared.

Juno scratched her head. "Weird."

"Ugh what isn't weird around here?" sighed Rosie as she walked up to a house. She knocked on the wooden door, not really expecting a response. When there was none, Rosie tried to open the door, with no success.

"Can't get it open?" asked Juno as she walked behind Rosie.

Rosie shook her head. "Lock's broken I think. And the door's so thick I probably can't shoot it out."

Juno sighed as the two turned to leave. "I have a feeling we're going to run into a lot of that..."

__

Catherine and Largo had been searching the northern part of the town for a solid ten minutes when they too heard a mysterious static noise from their earpieces. Just as in Juno and Rosie's case the noise went away after a few seconds.

"Hmm, I think the fog is having an adverse effect on our equipment Largo," said Catherine.

Largo shrugged. "Maybe. But then why are our flashlights not being affected?" When Catherine couldn't come up with a response, he let out a sigh. "I tell ya Cath, there's something funny going on around here and I don't like it..."

Catherine stopped to examine a street sign. "It would be hard to disagree with you on that point...Ah, this sign says that we're on 'Town Hall Street'. I bet it would lead us to it if we follow it."

Largo snorted. "So long as it gets me outta this ash ridden dump, I don't care."

"Always had a way with words didn't you?" laughed Catherine as the two began to walk down Town Hall Street.

__

Welkin and Alicia's search in the western part of the town eventually brought them to a large building with the words Silent Hill Public Library on it. Deciding that a look through the public records would be helpful in their investigation, the two decided to enter. But when Alicia tugged on the doors, they refused to budge.

"Great," sighed Alicia. "Now what?"

"We could try looking for a back entrance," suggested Welkin as he watched Alicia attempt to open the doors again. "Unless you like the exercise you're getting?"

Giving up, Alicia leaned on the nearby railing. "Real funny Welkin. I think your joke routines need as much help as your driving skills do."

"Well about that..." said Welkin with a nervous laugh. "The whole reason I crashed is because I thought someone was in the middle of the road."

"Was there?" asked Alicia, tilting her head in his direction.

Welkin shrugged. "I don't know. But I want to find out eventually. Anyway, let's not worry about that right now."

Alicia nodded. "Right. Let's try to find a way inside here. The atmosphere out here is giving me the chills..."

__

The eastern part of town yielded nothing more than rows of houses to Edy and Dallas. Inaccessible houses at that.

"Ugh my uniform is getting sooo dirty from all this stupid ash!" fumed Dallas as she looked in a nearby lawn. "Why couldn't we pick a nicer place to investigate? Even the flowers here are all dead and icky!"

"It could be worse," offered Edy as she continued to scan the area. "You could have been paired up with Largo or the Lieutenant."

"Eww, boys!" groaned Dallas. "It's no fair that Welkin hogs Alicia so much, but I don't mind being with you though Edy."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Edy, unsure if it really was one. Suddenly, she spotted a bright glow shined in the near distance and began to jog in its direction, with Dallas in tow. Upon reaching it, the two discovered the light source to be a brightly lit sign of a bar.

"What's up with this?" asked Dallas as she scratched her head. "The lights inside are on too."

Edy slowly walked up to the door and pulled on it. Surprisingly it opened for her and she and Dallas cautiously walked inside, their weapons drawn.

"Hello~?" announced Dallas. "Anybody here?" No response.

"Well this place is certainly dusty enough," noted Edy as she ran her gloved fingers over a nearby table. "Hard to believe that Rosie would be caught dead working in an establishment like this."

"But it's weird," said Dallas. "All the lights and stuff are on. And, ooo look at all the alcohol!"

Edy turned around and saw that Dallas had spotted the various liquors and wines that were behind the counter. Although the thought was tempting, having a drink right now would probably not be the best option. Especially in this spooky place.

"Mmm not now Dallas, sweetie," said Edy. "Cmon let's see if we can find a working radio or a maybe even a map of this dump."

Dallas nodded. "Sure thing. I'm already so lost in this stupid town that-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sudden static noise that suddenly emanated from their earpieces. At first it was faint but gradually it became louder. Then suddenly the noise suddenly reverted back to a faint static.

"What the hell..." trailed Dallas as she removed her earpiece. "Someone playing a trick on us?"

"I hope not..." said Edy, electing to keep her earpiece in. "C'mon Dallas let's get out of here. I don't think we're gunna find anything here."

Her partner nodded and the pair exited the bar and returned to the foggy ash-filled atmosphere of the outside, unaware that someone, or something was following them in the shadows...


End file.
